Longest Night of the Summer
by enaena
Summary: Jim/Pam. One-shot. Set in the summer between seasons two and three. Something I wish would've happened during that summer.


Hello, everyone! It's been a while. I have a one shot for you, which I just wrote tonight! Set in the summer between seasons two and three. Something that I wish would've happened. Dedicated to my tumblr friends who took the time to read this before I posted it! I love them all so much. They're all so fantastic.

I don't own The Office, sadly. Although I do own the DVD for Season 6, which is fantastic, by the way!

* * *

It was very hot that night. The humid air stuck to his skin like an adhesive. This July was a hot one; the hottest he could remember.

Stanford had been okay; the people were nice enough, and he was sure that the girl that sat behind him, Karen, had a crush on him. Which he would totally indulge in, if his heart weren't in pieces.

He hadn't actually talked to Pam since May. Which is expected, she probably wouldn't have called him either. He did find out that she called off her wedding, from Phyllis. He called her for something, he doesn't remember. He does remember what she said to him, though.

"_She didn't go through with it, Jim. She got cold feet three days before. She really misses you, Jim."_

That last sentence, the thought that she missed him, kept him up that night. The past few nights, actually. But he didn't do anything about it. He never does.

That is, until now.

He got up from his bed and put on his jeans and a T-shirt. He got in his car and drove in the direction of Scranton. He would get there around six A.M., which gave him time to grab a cup of coffee. He'd probably miss work that day, but he was perfectly fine with that. He felt that this was more important than anything that could possibly happen at work today.

The sun was rising as he pulled into the parking lot. He knew Pam would be there at seven because she always liked to be the first person in the office.

"_Don't laugh," she said one day after he teased her about her early routine. "I like getting a feel of the office before everyone comes in. The office is a different place at seven A.M.; it's peaceful, almost a sanctuary."_

He sat in his car for about fifteen more minutes before a blue Yaris pulled into the parking lot. He remembered Phyllis telling him that she got a new car, along with a new apartment, and she was taking art classes now. He was so proud of her for doing that. He saw her getting out of the car, in her usual outfit and pink coat on.

He sat in his car, almost immobile; what if this goes terribly wrong? This was a mistake, he could feel it. What if it wasn't though? It wasn't like he could turn back. It was too late for that. He got out of the car.

"I have mace, and I'm not afraid to use it!" She noticed someone was here.

"Pam!"

She turned around; her face was frozen in this expression of shock. "…Jim?"

"Um…H-h-h-hi," he stuttered. _Damn, _he thought.

"What are you doing here?" She was confused; she went from having absolutely no contact to suddenly seeing him, in the flesh, in the same parking lot that they last stood in two months ago.

"I heard that you called off the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I did," he started, "and I feel like such a jerk for not calling you sooner, 'cause I feel like I had something to do with it."

"You were a part of it, yes," she said, still kind of shocked, "but there were also many things that contributed to it, that I didn't really notice until the fact that my wedding was a week away. So I broke it off with Roy." She seemed calmer now, like she felt better that she told him to his face.

"How did Roy take it?" Why did he even ask this? He knew Roy didn't take it well.

"He actually took it better than I expected," she said. "He was angry, sure, but when I explained to him that this relationship hadn't gone anywhere since the engagement, we probably weren't meant for each other. He accepted it and actually helped me pack my things. He's a good guy, even if it's hard to see."

She started to smile now, "I actually got a new apartment. It's real small, but it suits me well. I also started taking art classes, and I just love them so much."

"I'm so proud of you, Pam," he said. "I knew you could do it. I really did."

"Yeah, I actually thought of you as I was signing up. You would support me. You always have, actually, and I'm so thankful for that." She was crying now, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Jim."

He moved closer to her. "Don't be sorry, Pam. I was so selfish that night, I should have never told you all of that."

"You should have, though," Pam said. "I'm glad you did, because it made me realize the feelings I have for you. I love you, Jim. I really, truly do."

He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so glad, Pam, because I love you too."

They pulled apart. He looked at his phone; it was 7:30 now. He suddenly got really tired.

"I should probably head back, I know I won't be going into work today," he chuckled slightly.

"Long night for you, huh?" She laughed. It felt good to be somewhat closer to him again.

"You can't even imagine," he said, walking back to his car. "Do you think we could have dinner tonight?"

"I actually have a class tonight," she said with a hint of disappointment. "We could do lunch, though! How about Cugino's," she asked.

"That should work. Be back around 12:30?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, " he said, then ran towards her and pecked her on the cheek. "See you then."

He got back into his car and started to drive away. He couldn't stop smiling, it's the happiest he's been for a while. He'll have to ask to be transferred back to Scranton, which he's sure Josh wouldn't be happy about, he seemed to genuinely like him. It's okay, though. It was a new day, and he knew good times are going to come again.

* * *

Done! I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews would be so amazing and I'd really appreciate it! Happy season premiere, too! Only three more days!


End file.
